it's not always fine
by mysteries of the future
Summary: this a is series of one shots and long shots about Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus mainly Percabeth but also other things
1. Chapter 1

Set after Heroes of Olympus

Annabeth was staying at Percy's appartment for her last year of high school and her dad and family where coming to visit and she was dreaded it she didnt want her dad to find out what happened over the summer

Annabeth was laying the table with sally (percys mom)

"Don't worry it'll be fine" sally asked

Annabeth sighted "i don't know mom says ill learn to control it, i don't want to tell then tow. I mean my dad will go crazy, And i just want to forget the war with geae"

Sally looked at me with pity "i know dear it will be a long diner"

Everything was set for the dreaded meal when the door bell rang

"Paul answer the door please" sally asked and Paul did it without hesitation

Bobby and Mathew entered the door first and gave me a hug after spending a year in san Francisco my relationship with them was better

When the boys released me i said hey to my dad and Helen and so did percy sally and paul

"Ok" sally said " lets eat "

As everybody was making there way to the table percy grabbed my hand

"Its gone be ok" he whispered in my ear as we sat down next to each other

"How was your summer" my dad asked

I swallowed hard before i answered " em .. not that well"

My dad looked at me sceptically "why what happened"

Percy looked at my with concern before i answered "there was a other war"

As i said that my dad chocked on his food "what ?" He screamed

A silent tear ran down my face remembering all what happened over the summer

My dad seemed to realise this and softened his tone "what happened dear"

Everyone looked at me with concern when i told then everything that happened over the summer except tartutous

When i was done no one dare speak a word and i could feel my body going into panic mode

"Percy" i said

When he looked at me he knew what was happening

He sat me on the ground holding me and whispering sweat words in my ear

I heard my dad ask "whats going on"

"Its a flashback " sally said

"Al what happened in the summer caused her this" my dad asked

"No" sally said calmly "it was the worst thing that happened this summer"

Percys pov

"Blood everywhere, bob no, dam you tartutous, bob you are a good titan, percy! , blood so much blood"

Where a thew of the things i heard annabeth say in her flashback before she passed out

I put her back in her seat

I saw Helen calm down bobby and mathew who where concerned for there sister

And mr chase was asking mom and paul a thousand questions

"Guys calm down" i screamed over all the noise and everyone fell silent. Annabeth's head was resting on my lap. And i started to cry as i stroked her hair

"Its ok percy" my mom said in a soothing voce

"But its not OK it will never be OK again" i said

"calm down percy" mom repeated

"what happened ?" Fredrick asked

I swallowed before i answered " remember the part where annabeth told you about her quest to find the Athena Parthenon" everybody nodded. " well after she defeated the mother of spiders with tricking her in to making a giant Chinese finger trap and as you now children for Athena are naturally frightened to death by spiders.

Anyway after that we swooped in on the argo II. But at the same time the floor collapsed and Annabeth and i fell in to tartutus. I dont want to talk about what happened. But it was hell i mean it basically is hell its where monsters go when they die, i'm sorry" i said as i started crying again

I stood up picked up annabeth and carried her to the sofa and laid her down on it i sat next to her and up her head on my lap

And i just knew as long as i was with annabeth we would get true this

**sorry for the spelling mistakes I wrote it on the bus on my way to school and didn't look over it **

TA


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys before you start reading it sucks now if you still want to read be my guest + ideas always appreciated**

Percy and annabeth in the future  
Percy was coming home after work  
He and annabeth have been living in new rome after they got married and finished collage percy opened the door and called "annabeth where are you"

He walked around the apartment till he found annabeth in front of the tv crying  
"Whats wrong wise girl" percy asked

Annabeth shrugged " i don't know why I'm even crying"

Percy sat down next to annabeth and hugged her "its properly just hormones"

Annabeth nodded "stupid pregnancy i don't know what I'm doing half the time and I'm not even half way"  
Annabeth was 3 months pregnant

Percy nodded " its fine" percy hit his head

"Why did you do that ?" Annabeth asked

Percy sighed "because we arranged to fly to mom this week and she doesn't even know your pregnant!"

"Dont worry percy it will be fine its not like we could tell her before this shes not allowed in new rome and its to personal to do via iris message"

Percy shrugged " i hope she takes it well"

" percy she will but i don't know how my dad will take it"

"Shit" percy cursed "he'll kill me "

"Well annabeth said " we'll see "

**I know its crap i just did a quick chap and ill probably continue this one and make it a two shot TA **


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys ill start with a thanks for reading **

**OK so I started this because I had a lot of percabeth and other PJO or HoH one shots hanging around and why not post them.**

Malcoms POV

I was in the Athena cabin lying awake in my bed when my eyes landed on Annabeth. ever since she and Percy came back from tartarouse she cant sleep. she was tossing and turning in her bed with sweet all over her face. I sat next to her trying to wake her up

" Annabeth its fine wake up" she woke up with a jolt and a scream with woke up the whole Athena cabin .

she started sobbing in my arms. it was weird seeing my strong, proud sis so broken but then again tartarouse is the worst place on earth it isen't even on earth

" Annabeth your safe " then she started shivering.

everyone looked worried. you could see how pained Annabeth and Percy where. they went trough a lot saving the world multiple times, but tartorouse was to the drop that flooded the bucked ( if you know what I mean ). she shivered even harder now muttering something like bob sorry bob sorry sorry... I didn't know what she meant. Annabeth never told anyone what exactly happened in tartoruoseit was just to painful for her to talk about. I was one of the people that worried a lot about her

"Malcom shell be fine" one of my brothers said. but I knew she or Percy would never be fine ( again ) .

**please R&amp;R if you a suggestion but it in reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Bird talk  
I took the long way to New York that evening. But what I didn't expect was to get a surprise along the way. I got chased in to the woods because a monster attacked me. After I killed it I made my way out of the woods when I heard something.

" help help "

but it didn't sound like it was coming from any directions. So I started looking around but I found nothing thats when I heard it again but louder.

" help help "

Then I saw it a wooden shed in the woods I made my way to it. Opened the door but there was none there. Thats when it really starred to get weird

" my lady please free me from this cage "

as I looked up I saw a cage hanging and in the cage was an owl not just any owl a northern saw-whet owl (small species of owl)  
(Story picture is this owl species) I just stood there for a while stunned was this owl talking to me.

"Please my lady" the owl repeated "free me"

So I obeyed and opened the hatch. It flew right at me and landed on my shoulder

"hello " I said " whats your name"

" I don't have a name my lady, if you want you can give me one"

I hesitated I was talking to an owl and I was going to name it "how about jack"

"sorry my lady to dog like"

"Heleus he was a son of Perseus"

" I don't know my lady"

" I got it Marcus you look like a Marcus" he ruffled his feathers " mmmm I like it" he answered.

"Marcus it is then so why where you locked in a cage in a shed in the middle of the woods".

"Well" he began " a human locked me up here after he killed my parents, I think he planned to sell me. He came in once and a while to feed us. There used to be more of us different types of birds, but there long gone I was the last left"

I didn't know what to say Marcus was part of the illegal animal trade

" I'm sorry Marcus if you want you can come with me or do you want me to set you free".

His claws tightened around my shoulder luckily for me i had a leather coat on or his claws would have gone right in to my skin.

" I'm afread ill never be a free bird i never learned how to hunt iv always been in captivity, but i would love to go with you my lady".

" ok then Marcus i hope you don't mind New York cause thats where were going"

the walk to the nearest substation took ages and when I was in the subway everybody looked weird at me, probably the fact that there was an owl glued to my shoulder, cant blame them.

" my lady do you have any food with you".

" I'm sorry Marcus I don't have anything on me that you can eat, ill buy something on the way".

there will still be a part two


End file.
